A Brisk Hearths Warming Eve
by Yureh
Summary: Rainbow Blitz intends to spend Hearths Warming Eve with Dusk Shine as a couple, but Dusk Shine isn't really up to the idea. Rule 63 of Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash Rainbow Blitz x Dusk Shine


"2:00am..." Dusk muttered. "I should really get some sleep."

His head returned to the position it stayed for the past several hours. Staring at the dusty old book his head slowly descended closer and closer to the book. With a loud thump, Dusk's face crashed into the book. His head shot back up instantly, similar to a ball bouncing on the hard ground.

"Huh w-whats going...on?" Dusk cried out frantically to what had just happened.

Dusk was still in the same spot on the wooden floors. He looked down seeing his own face marks planted between the pages of the book. Slightly irritated he decided that this was the best time to go the bed. Trotting slowly up the wooden stairs he jumped into bed and pulled the blue starry fielded covers over himself. Raising his fore legs he clapped his hooves with an audible clop clop the lights in the library dimmed to the growing moonlight enshrining his bed.

Bang bang bang! Dusk flinched in reaction to the unpleasant noise coming from the front door. Bang bang bang! Dusk eyelids shot open to reveal his bloodshot eyes, nearly popping out from it's socket. Baring his teeth in irritation.

"We're closed come back tomorrow!" He angrily replied to the unwanted visitor.

Bang bang bang! The unwanted visitor unforgivably persistent knocked on the door.

"Oh for crying out loud I'm coming!" Dusk shouted.

He ripped the sheets off of himself then briskly walked to the front door of his home. With the glow of his horn a magenta aura surrounded the door knob twisting it open. The door flung out but, there wasn't anypony there.

"Huh?" Dusk said slightly confused."If this is some kind of prank it's not funny." "Go home and stop bothering me!" He screamed now fuming.

The magenta aura that surrounded the door now covered the entire front door. Pulling the door with his magic, it shut with a loud thud. Grumbling at the interruptions he slowly made his way to his bed. Just less then ten feet away from his bed he heard a noise on his bedroom balcony. He turned and creeped carefully to the balcony, wondering what could've made that nose. Inching closer and closer till he was a breaths away.

A shadow suddenly appeared and raised a a long skinny object. Bang bang bang!

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh murderer!" Dusk screamed.

Throwing his hooves into the air he accidentally undid the lock to the balcony window. Falling onto his plot in a scramble of complete terror, using his hind legs to propel him in reverse. Dusk increased speed as he spotted the shadowy figure inch closer to him. Only for him to fall off the ledge to the right of his bed.

Falling onto his stomach he scrambled across the room like a foal learning how to walk. Only to slam head first into a bookshelf knocking several books from the shelves. He turned around only to see the shadowy figure standing right on top of him.

"No stop please don't kill me I'll give you anything, do whatever you say so please!" Dusk Shine pleaded, using his fore legs to shield his head.

"Hahahaha sure I'll take you up on that offer." The shadowy figure replied with a deep voice transitioning to a normal voice.

"Wa...w-who are you?" Dusk asked, still frightened.

He lite his horn, it's dim glow revealing a blue pegasus standing before him.

"RAINBOW BLITZ!" Dusk yelled, in a fit of anger. "What are you doing here so late at night? Are you trying to scare the bajeezes out of me!? Sweet Solaris I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Well...I thought it would be nice to drop by for a visit to see my best friend." Rainbow said, with a devilish smile plastered on his face. "Not like there's anything wrong with that. Is there?"

"Well no but, at two o'clock in the morning!" Dusk answered, still seething at Rainbow.

"As good a time as any." Blitz countered, with a snicker. "Anyhoo...about that offer?"

"What...no Blitz I only said that be cause I thought I was going to be murdered so it doesn't count." Dusk blinked.

"But Dusk you offered to give me anything, pleaded with me saying you would to whatever I say so yes Dusk it counts." Blitz retorted, with a large smirk on his smug face.

"Fine Rainbow what do you want?" Dusk said, with a visible frown hanging on his face.

"What I want is...for us to get to know each other all little better and to spend some special time together on Hearth's Warming Eve tomorrow." Rainbows said, a grin growing on his face.

"Woah woah woah I am not gay Rainbow and I am not going to go out on a date with you." Dusk said with a bright red blush on his face.

"Gay? Who said you were gay Dusk? And who said anything about a date? Seriously what is going on in that pervy little brain of yours?" Blitz asked.

"Grrrrr..." Dusk growled, glaring at Blitz.

"But, since you put it that way. A date does sound like a good idea. How bout I pick you up in the next two days around 5pm on Hearth's Warming Eve? I hear there's a festival that night." Blitz asked, looking at the frowning unicorn.

"Like I said Rainbow, I'm not going to go out with you so give it a rest." Dusk replied, turn away Blitz.

"Well of course you are Dusk you even said you would do anything I wanted." Blitz said with a smirk.

Dusk sighed, looking down at the wooden floor. "You aren't going to give up are you? Fine, I'll go on that date with you and you will see how terrible it is. It's not like it will work between two stallions anyways." Dusk scoffed,shooting his eyes towards Blitz.

"Good good you agree with me." Blitz said with a head held up high. "Now look at me Dusk."

Rainbow grabbed Dusk's face with both hooves and aligned it with his own. Both staring at each other in a long gaze.

"Uhh Rainbow what are y...!?" Dusk replied as Rainbow's lips pressed against his own.

Blitz pulling away tilting his head only to dive right back in sharing another kiss. Tasting his soft lips, the sweet flavor reminiscent of a honey flavored lip balm. Blitz grabbed Dusk pulling his body closer. His hooves slid down Dusk's flank now groping his colty mark. Dusk's glassy eyes rolled up into his head revealing just the whites of his eyes. Consciousness fading from both shock and pleasure for what seemed like an eternity. Until he came to, his eyes shot to their previous position processing the present moment. With fury of various emotions he spread his right forearm out winding it only to launch his hoof square into Rainbow Blitz's face sending him flying into the bookcase behind him.

Dusk's seething rage slowly died down as he look across the room. He spotted Rainbow Blitz under a pile of books lifeless and unconscious.

"He can sleep there for tonight that jerk." Dusk spewed still burnt red from the encounter.

Dusk stomped upstairs with a loud bump bump bump each step he took and climbed in bed. Pulling the starry blue sheets over himself and shut his eyes.

"Stupid Rainbow, I can't believe he did that." Dusk muttered.

His expression softened, exhausted from having to deal with a particular somepony Consciousness losing it's grip, he fell into a deep slumber.

/ A Morning to Remember /-/

The sun's rays shown brightly through the glass panes of the library. Hitting Dusk Shine in the face with such precision it felt like being slapped from space. Dusk swayed his head to the left promptly knocking into something large and furry. His eyes shot open as wide as saucers.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Blitz what are you doing in my bed!?" Dusk screamed, nearly falling off the bed.

"Well because it looked a lot more comfy to sleep in then that pile of books over there." Blitz retorted, pointing to the large pile of books strewn across the floor. "By the way, you haven't made it up to me for clocking me in the face Dusk."

"You deserved that jerk!" Dusk responded, his face contorted to the anger building up. "If anything it should be you who should ma..."

Blitz suddenly with both hooves, shoved Dusk Shine onto his back. Grabbing Dusk with both of his hooves, Blitz held him down by his forelegs. Taken by surprise, Dusk struggled as best he could. Flailing all his limbs in every direction like a madpony. Only to realize his efforts were futile.

"I should what? " Blitz replied, shoving his muzzle into Dusk's.

"Y-you sh-should..."Dusk answered, twisting his head away to avoid Blitz's intimidating glare.

"I should..." Blitz responded, craning his head towards Dusk's neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Dusk uttered, a blush growing in his cheeks.

"I should...love you!" Blitz said, his lips trailing kisses all over Dusk's neck.

Again Dusk broke into a cold sweat as Blitz handled him like stallion in heat with it's mare. Blitz warm kisses moved from the base of his neck to his chin. Licking the warm drool that escaped from Dusk's mouth. Dusk's body recoiled as he felt the warm tongue slide across his own lips.

Dusk Shine fought his advances, pulling his fore legs out breaking Blitz's iron grip Flailing them in a chaotic and aimless fashion. Wrestling for control of the heated situation. Only for Blitz shift his own weight, smothering him in the process. Ending his defiance, he laid back in utter defeat. His ears drooping, twisting his head to the left. He sighed in acknowledgment as his lungs struggled, grasping for the air it so required.

Blitz raised his body off of Dusk's, his lips grew into a devilish grin.

"Now where was I?" Blitz muttered, to himself.

Establishing eye contact with the now weak and trembling unicorn. He dove into Dusk's timid body. Resuming his actions, violating his body with every touch. His tongue returned to the stallion's delicate neck, dragging it's length up to his lips.

Dusk moaned, pleasure escaping his exquisite purple lips. Spotting an opportunity, Blitz pressed his lips against Dusk's. The soft silky texture of his lips were nothing like a stallion's. Blitz's arousal grew like a fiery ember being fed gasoline.

Blitz moved his right hoof onto Dusk's chest, slowly dragging it down.

"Wa-wait!" Dusk cried pushing his back up from the bed.

It was of no use, Blitz continued, as his hoof creeped closer and closer, inches away from his prize.

"Noooooooooooo!" Dusk screamed, in a panic he compressed both legs only to release the power stored within.

His hind legs smashed into Blitz's chest with an audible thud. Lobbing Blitz into the air several feet off the bed. Spreading his wings Blitz tried to right himself but, to no avail. Sending him crashing to the first floor below. As his laid on the cold wooden floors he turn his head up only to spotted Dusk Shine launching himself off the ledge directly over him.

"Dusk!" he shouted but, the unicorn did not look at him.

Dusk galloped as fast as he could, smashing open the front door. His hooves compacting the fresh powder with every step, as the the frigid winter air stung his teary eyes.

Getting onto his feet Blitz unfurled his wings and gave chase. As he shot out the door he flew high into the air, his eyes scanning the ground for any trace of his friend. He spotted something on the snow covered grass.

"Wait what is...hoof prints...that must be him." He muttered.

As he followed the trail from above he saw purple dot in the distance.

"That must be him." Blitz said, as he speed off towards his target.

As he got closer he found that his assumption was right. Slowing down as he get within mere yards of his friend, he drifted slowly to the powdery white splotch behind Dusk.

"Dusk...are you ok?" Blitz asked, as he got closer.

Dusk turned around, his face full of tears staring at Blitz.

"Dusk...I..." Blitz said, reaching out to touch Dusk with his hoof.

"No Blitz, just go leave me alone." Dusk interrupted, walking outside of Blitz's reach.

"Dusk please, I'm sorry. I know I messed up, I know I over did it, we can talk about it so please..." Blitz pleaded, guilt washing over his face.

"Blitz, why did you do what you did? Why did you try to touch me down there? And why didn't you stop when I asked you to? Dusk asked, as more tears streamed down his face.

Blitz grabbed Dusk pulling him into his chest. Hugging him tightly as Blitz lay his head onto Dusk's.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I like you so much that I lost control. I'm sorry Dusk, I won't do this anymore. If you don't want to be friends with me anymore I would understand. Blitz replied, hugging Dusk even tighter.

"No Blitz I don't want our friendship to end over this. We can continue seeing each other but, I would like for you to at least listen to me." Dusk said, drying his tears into Blitz's coat.

"So does that mean our date tomorrow is still on?" Blitz said, looking down at Dusk.

"Yes Blitz, it is." Dusk replied, Looking into Blitz's eyes with a gentle smile.

"Yes!" Blitz shouted, pumping his hoof into the air.

"Remember to pick me up later at 5pm ok? Now walk me home, I still haven't got my eight hours yet." Dusk said, playfully pushing Blitz away.

Blitz responded by wrapping his left wing around Dusk, shielding him from the cold as they made their trek back to the library.

/ The Time is Here /-/

Bang, bang, bang, there was a repeated loud rap from the door.

"Oh that must be him, it's about time." Dusk said, slightly annoyed when shutting his book.

Dusk trotted down the stairs and to the front door. He lit his horn, a magenta aura spewed out engulfing the door knob, twisting it open. Only to see his date standing, huffing and puffing for air.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take over for the other cloud busters who were a no show." Blitz said, gasping for breath.

"Oh, ok that's fine then." Dusk replied, his face relaxing upon hearing Blitz's excuse. "Well anyways we have to go, the play is going to start soon."

"After you." Blitz said, as he closed the door behind Dusk.

They both walked in the direction of the town square. Their hooves squashing the soft snow with every step they took. Both craning their heads up into the clear winter skies as they walked under the stone brick gate. Gazing back and forth at the snow covered trees flanking them to the sides. Accented with lightly hued flowers that had opened up at the tips of their long branches.

"Burrraaahh. It's really chilly out here, I should have brought a jacket. Dusk said, his body shivering as the cool breeze wafted over his  
>body. "Blitz how do you manage to work in this kind of weather?"<p>

"Well you get use to it after doing for a while and the wings do certainly help." Blitz replied, looking away as he wrapped his right wing around Dusk pulling him in.

"Rainbow!" Dusk cried, surprised by Blitz's actions.

Dusk craned his head towards Blitz, a smile forming on his face. As Blitz turn his head, he felt the warm touch of Dusk's lips pressing against his cheeks. He turned his head to face his date, his cheeks burnt red as he looked into his gaze with a smile. Both saying nothing they continued walking, the town square in view.

As they got closer to the town square the two stallion's eyes grew bigger. The edge of the town square was seemingly gated in, the red and green light decorations hung from the street lanterns connected from one another. The stalls of various carnival games and food hung to the leftern of the square while the stage for the play and musical acts were to the right. The town square were packed with ponies all busy having a good time.

"Ahh there it is come on Blitz it looks like it's about to start." Dusk said, suddenly pulling Blitz by his for leg through the crowd.

"Alright alright just stop pulling." Blitz responded, trying to keep pace.

"Darn these are the only seats left." Dusk said, as he and Blitz both sat down.

"So whose in the play this year?" Blitz asked, wrapping his right fore leg around his date's shoulder.

"I'm not really too sure but, the only pony I know that will be in it is my brother-in law Prince Bolero. Dusk replied, his hoof tapping his chin in thought.

"Your brother-in law? What's h-" Blitz tried to say as the red curtain flung open.

"Oh it's starting." Dusk said, as he leaned his body left onto Blitz.

They both snuggled together as the time came. The lights dimmed, the curtain drew, as the narrator appeared performing the introduction and disappeared behind curtain. The actors poured in to the center of the stage orchestrating the play together in harmony. Performing with such emotion it drew the audience in as if they were really there. From start to end the curtain closed, a beautiful performance to be had.

The lights flickered on as the actors poured out and gave a bow to the audience. The audiences cheered and clapped their hooves in response.

"Wow that was great wasn't it Blitz? Blitz?" Dusk asked, turning his head as to why his date wasn't responding.

Dusk saw something completely unbelievable. Blitz's eyelids were shut tight over his eyeballs. He had fallen asleep during the play, in the middle of the date.

"Rainbow Blitz!" Dusk shouted, causing the other ponies around to shoot their heads over at the commotion.

"Huh what? I'm awake. Blitz replied, blinking his eyes open and sitting up.

"How long were you asleep for?" Dusk asked, throwing his hooves into the air.

"Uhhhhh...about right in the middle of the meeting." Blitz replied, a weak smile creeping onto his face.

"What!? That's practically half of the play!" Dusk shouted, his teeth blaring. "Honestly how could you?"

"Uhhh well we kinda starred in the play ourselves last year so it's not like I missed anything." Blitz said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Grrrrrr...no no it's fine...really I should have expected this of you to do something like this. It was completely my fault." Dusk said as he got out of his seat and walked away.

"Dusk, come on I'll make it up to." Blitz pleaded, following Dusk. "I know this one secluded spot by the frozen lake not far from here that we can have a...a picnic. Come on it'll be great."

"Secluded spot? By the lake..." Dusk questioned, stopping in his tracks as he turned around. "You aren't gonna molest me again are you?

Dusk's question attracted more attention as more ponies around them stared unable to comprehend what they had heard.

"Hehe no no he's just joking everypony, such a kidder. "Blitz yelled, nervously as he mushed Dusk out of the seating area.

Blitz lead Dusk over to food stall across from the stage seating area. Walking up to the stall they were greeted by a blue stallion.

"So what can I do for you boys?" The stall pony asked, a smile on his face.

"Ummm I'll take the deluxe picnic package." Blitz replied, While scanning the pricing signs.

"Ok that will be 10 bits please." The stall pony told, putting the picnic basket onto the counter.

"Alright here you go." Blitz said, dropping 10 golden coins onto the counter.

"Thank you very much for your business and remember to return that after you are done." The stall pony said, scooping the coins into the register.

"Yeah sure not a problem." Blitz replied, grabbing the basket with his teeth from the counter.

"Mokay bear wready, leths bo." Blitz muttered, trying to speak and while holding the basket.

"Hehehe let me help you there." Dusk laughed, as he levitated the basket out of Blitz's mouth and into the air with his magic.

"Thanks." Blitz said, as he pointed Dusk in the right direction. "The spot is over here by the way.

As they both walked out of the festival area they strayed from the main path. They eventually came across a vast flower field filled with rows upon rows of beautiful white flowers, sprinkled with both snow and moonlight. Dusk stared in awe of the wonderful sight around him.

"Wow it's just beautiful." Dusk said, looking all around at the scenery.

"See I knew you would like it." Blitz said, a grin forming on his face.

They soon passed into the center of the flower field.

"Ok this looks like a good spot." Blitz said, motioning to Dusk to drop the basket.

Dusk nodded his head in compliance and dropped the basket onto the ground. Blitz undid the blanket from inside the basket and laid it flat on the ground with the basket soon after. While Dusk removed the food, drinks, and plates from it, portioning it out on the plates.

"Stho how vare theings goein stho bar?" Blitz asked, biting into a sandwich.

"Hehe fine so far." Dusk laughed, putting his hoof to his mouth. "You know I'm really glad you took me out. Although, somethings could have been better it is still fun hanging out with you."

"Glad to hear it." Blitz replied, craning his head in attempt to kiss Dusk.

"Haha stop it." Dusk countered, pushing Blitz's head away.

Blitz tried again only to accidentally fall on top of Dusk. Both of them stared into each others eyes, their face both turning a red hue. Dusk gave a playful smile and pulled Blitz into a quick kiss, pulling away nearly instantly.

Blitz's cheeks flushed red instantly as he continued staring. Eventually lowering his face onto his partner, to which their lips contacted. Dusk reacted by running his right hoof along Blitz's face while his left caressed his partners face all while his lips still lingered.

Eventually Dusk pulled away and gave a quick peck on Blitz's forehead.

"I love you Blitz but, I think we should take it easy for now." Dusk said, staring deep into his partners eyes.

"Alright...I love you to Dusk" Blitz replied, lowering his body next to Dusk's and wrapping a for leg around his partner.

They embraced each other under the clear winter sky. The numerous stars watched them from above as they kept each other warm from the chilly winds that passed over them. Always they will remember, this beautiful night under the Hearth's Warming Eve moon. 


End file.
